


Кофе с собой

by Kroshka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroshka/pseuds/Kroshka
Summary: Пост-канон. Год после смерти Снейпа. Маркус и Драко случайно встречаются у его могилы, пьют и говорят





	

Этой весною каждый день шли дожди. Кладбище в такую погоду пустовало. Землю под аккуратными газонами развезло, дорожки занесло глиной. Маркус вступил в грязь, громко выругался и натянул капюшон на глаза. Прищурился, высматривая надгробие — раньше здесь бывать не приходилось. В глубине центральной аллеи заметил могилу, заваленную цветами, и пошел туда. Он аппарировал уже накидавшимся, с початой бутылкой в кармане. От алкоголя в желудке мутило, руки не могли согреться даже в карманах. Маркус добрел до цели, раздвинул пышные букеты лилий и уставился на темные строгие буквы: "Северус Снейп, 9 января 1960 — 2 мая 1998". Вот и на месте. Зря боялся.  
\- Приветствую, профессор. Хреновый денек, а? — Маркус откашлялся, но голос все равно прозвучал глухо. Он смахнул пару особо торжественных венков и уселся на гранитовый бортик. — Вы уж извините, что вчера не зашел. Тут толпа была, торжественные мероприятия, Министр орден вам посмертный вручил. Я такое не люблю.  
Он помолчал, не зная, что еще добавить. Гранит под задницей был мокрым, лилии пахли приторно и тяжело, от холода сводило зубы. Не стоило сюда приходить, знал же, что дурацкая идея. Маркус достал бутылку:  
\- За вас, профессор. Мы вас не забыли, — он чокнулся с надгробием и выпил залпом несколько глотков. Внутри стало теплее и потянуло выговориться. С мертвыми в этом плане лучше живых, они молчат и не раздают советов.  
— Я раньше хотел к вам выбраться, но время такое… Полгода запрет на аппарацию, год — на заклинания сложнее бытовых. Трансфигурировать разве что зубочистку в иголку могу. До сих пор крыша протекает, прямо в главном зале лужи. Мама жива была бы, убила за такое. Я пытался досками сверху залатать, да разве ж поможет.  
Маркус отхлебнул еще и поскреб ногтем этикету.  
— С деньгами тоже беда. Выдают пособие, как сквибу. Не брать не могу, пробовал уже, жрать хочется. Тут или по помойкам шарься, или принимай подачки и выслушивай их «Рекомендации по социализации». Знаете, как это выглядит? За каждым закреплен куратор. Приходишь к нему раз месяц в тепленький кабинет, и он так понимающе на тебя смотрит, что в рожу дать хочется. Рассказывает, как дальше жить и "В какой профессии я могу себя найти". Тьфу, тошно как. Мертвым начинаешь завидовать. У вас там темно, тихо, и дождь не идет.  
Ветер усилился, забрался под мантию, пробирая до кожи. Маркус поежился и встал, похлопал себя по бокам. Пора было возвращаться. Он вернулся к Снейпу и снова приложил бутылку к имени.  
— Выпьем, профессор. Не знаю, за что, но давайте выпьем.  
Маркус приложился к бутылке, жадно хлебая, и не услышал хлопка аппарации, только почуял спиной чье-то присутствие. Обернулся, вглядываясь в темную мужскую фигуру с зонтом, и не поверил себе. Этот здесь откуда… Можно было свалить, но дурное любопытство не дало. Маркус привалился спиной к надгробию, подождал, когда человек подошел к нему и приветственно поднял бутылку  
— Вечер добрый, Малфой. Мы тут пьем с профессором. Присоединяйся.  
Драко молча стоял, глядя на него. Маркус вызывающе посмотрел в ответ. Бледный, уставший, в не по погоде легкой мантии, Маркусу даже жаль его стало — точно мерзнет, он в подземельях всегда от холода трясся.  
— Хреново выглядишь, Малфой.  
— Ты тоже, Флинт. — Голос прозвучал глухо, чуть охрипло. — Зачем здесь?  
— Пришел выпить с бывшим деканом, — Маркус пожал плечами. Встал, протянул бутылку. Драко молча взял и сделал пару глотков.  
— Не ожидал тебя встретить, — Драко поморщился и потер виски словно бы от головной боли. — Здесь. В такую погоду.  
Маркус выпил, не глядя на него. Говорить было не о чем. Они и раньше друзьями не были, а сейчас и вовсе чужие. Что их связывает? То, что он дрочил на мелкого на последнем курсе, один раз они почти лизались по пьяни да еще пара дурацких воспоминаний со школы. Зачем Малфой явился именно сейчас? Вечно он портил момент. Прям как тогда, на шестом курсе, когда они бухали на башне после квиддича. Малфой увязался с ними, ему в шутку налили огневиски. Кто ж знал, что его от полбокала так унесет? Малфой свалил и по пути до подземелья наткнулся на Филча. Ох и влетело им тогда. Ну да сами виноваты были, что не проводили мелкого. Маркус усмехнулся воспоминанию о разъяренном Филче и насмерть перепуганном Драко, который от нервов блеванул прямо на завхозовские ботинки.  
— Что смешного вспомнил? — сухо спросил Драко.  
— Тебя мелкого, — Маркус примирительно махнул рукой. — Смешной же был…  
— Не помню такого, — Драко поморщился и вдруг оглушительно чихнул дважды подряд. Оступился, неудачно поскользнулся на мокрой траве и упал задницей прямо в грязь. Маркус заржал и неловкость как рукой сняло. Подошел и протянул Малфою руку, резко дернув вверх.  
— Я ж говорю, смешной… — Маркус отсмеялся и вдруг снял тяжелую от влаги мантию и накинул ее на трясущегося как мелкая собачонка Драко. — Ты чего, Малфой, надо тепло одеваться. И так вон уже чихаешь.  
Драко ничего не ответил, но в мантию закутался поплотнее. Дождь усилился. Потемнело. С запада надвигались плотные грозовые тучи.  
— Давай отсюда выбираться. — Маркус понял, что сейчас сделает уже второй дурацкий поступок за минуту. — Аппарируем ко мне и выпьем за профессора. Что зря на холоде стоять.  
Драко отмер и кивнул  
— Да… Да, хорошо. Только подожди меня возле входа, Флинт. Я еще минуту постою и подойду к тебе. Ты иди, я быстро.  
Маркус взял малфоевский зонт — без мантии дождь заливал вовсю — и медленно пошел к кладбищенским воротам. На полпути не утерпел, глянул, как там Малфой. Тот опустился коленями на ледяной гранит — вот же дурень — и, кажется, что-то говорил. Ветер уносил звуки, не расслышать. Маркус был уверен, что Малфой не вернется. Смотается прям оттуда, не попрощавшись. Можно было уходить, но Маркус честно остановился. Малфой его удивил. Он справился и правда быстро, почти сбежал по каменистой дорожке вниз и взял Маркуса за предплечье.  
— Аппарируем?  
Маркус кивнул и перехватил Малфоя за руку — так надежнее. Не потеряется.  
Они оказались у входа, на крошащейся каменной лестнице. Маркус открыл дверь и обвел взглядом холл. Закралась мерзкая мыслишка, что у него не дом, а откровенная развалина: в крыше дыры, на стенах плесень, мебель от вечной сырости начала гнить. Малфой на это внимания вроде не обратил и даже язвить не стал.  
— Пошли наверх, — Маркус мотнул подбородком в сторону лестнице. — Там теплее и бухло.  
Спальня была единственной жилой комнатой в особняке. Тут горел камин, валялись вещи и пустые бутылки, но хлам был привычным и даже уютным. Маркус перехватил взгляд Малфоя и вдруг стало стыдно за бардак. Он стащил с кресла покрывало и набросил на разобранную постель.  
— Малфой, ты садись, и ээ… извини, что так грязно. — Маркус криво усмехнулся. — Давно гостей, кроме надзирателей из аврората не принимал.  
Малфой явно подрастерял свой снобизм. Спокойно сел на кровать, снял Флинтову мантию и высушил одежду и волосы. Без мантии он показался еще более тощим, кожа да кости. Маркус и сам был не в лучшей форме, но с Малфоем совсем беда. Голодом его морят, что ли?  
— Нальешь или будешь меня рассматривать? — В голосе Драко проявились прежние насмешливые нотки. Видимо, согрелся.  
— Налью, — Маркус кивнул. — Денег на покупку билета в музей имени тощего малфоевского тельца у меня все равно нет.  
— Да я и бесплатно покажу, если поспросишь. — Драко пожал плечами и Маркус чуть не поперхнулся. Шуточки дурацкие.  
Он разлил огневиски по мутноватым стаканами и протянул один Драко.  
— Давай за профессора. Пусть ему там будет лучше, чем нам здесь. И чтобы никаких гриффиндорцев. —Маркус помолчал и добавил второй раз за сегодня  
— Мы вас не забыли, профессор.  
— Мы вас не забыли, — эхом откликнулся Драко и выпил залпом, закашлявшись. Совсем как подросток, пить так и не научился.  
Они молча допили бутылку, ничем не закусывая — не было ничего.  
— Как ты, Малфой? Расскажи хоть.  
— Все хорошо, — ровно ответил Драко.  
— Рад за тебя. — Маркус почесал подбородок. А у меня вот хреново. Протекает крыша, а я никак не могу залатать дыру. Магии не хватает, ограничения. Маркус достал из-под кровати еще одну бутылку. Последняя оставалась, но сегодня день такой. Можно. Да уж, не лучший был год.  
Маркус, не церемонясь, пересел к Драко на кровать и отхлебнул прямо из бутылки. Протянул Драко и тот сделал глоток из горлышка. Ну вот, он опять спаивает мелкого. Прямо карма. Он криво усмехнулся, вспомнив еще одну историю об их пьянке. На последнем курсе было дело, они играли в дурацкую игру типа бутылочки. Драко попал на него и их заперли на мину пять в теснющем чулане, где и двигаться, не натыкаясь друг на друга, нельзя было. Мелкий тогда уже был вусмерть пьяный и слабо соображал, что происходит. Он спросил, зачем их заперли, и Маркус, заржав, объяснил: «Думают, что мы будет тут трахаться. Или хоть целоваться». Драко ответил: «Хорошо, я понял» и ткнулся влажными, тонкими губами прямо в губы ошалевшего Маркуса. Маркус его, конечно, отпихнул и сказал, чтобы не дурил и что он не пидор. Драко и на это согласно кивнул и так же вежливо ответил «Хорошо, извини». Потом они еще минут десять простояли в этой чертовой каморке, причем Маркусу пришлось поддерживать под руки сползающего на пол Малфоя. Больше в тот вечер ничего случилось.  
Он покосился на Малфоя. Щеки у того порозовели, цвет лица стал не таким трупным. Маркус подумал, что поцеловал бы его сейчас. Наверное. И что мелкий хоть сейчас и тощий, но все равно есть в нем что-то… И пахнет от него всегда приятно. У Пьюси в школе была теория, то ли сам придумал, то ли вычитал где, что пару люди себе находят по запаху. Что вроде есть штуки на "Ф", которые помогают в поиске… Додумать Маркус не успел. Малфой расстегнул воротник рубашки и спросил:  
— Ты меня еще хочешь?  
— Чего? Малфой, ты совсем дурак? — Маркус поперхнулся виски. Мелкая зараза что, мысли его прочитала? — Ты меня с кем-то попутал?  
— А в школе хотел… — задумчиво протянул Драко, повернулся к нему и вдруг слегка улыбнулся впервые с их встречи сегодня. — Все знали и подсмеивались, просто тебе бы это никто в лицо не сказал. А я только потом понял. Когда тебя уже не было.  
— А если б сразу знал? — отпираться и оправдываться было лень.  
— Польстило бы, — Драко усмехнулся. — Как же, капитан команды по квиддичу, старшекурсник! Ты был такой… большой, сильный, грубый. Думаю, останься ты еще на один годик, может мы и трахнулись бы. И возвращаясь к моему вопросу: ты меня еще хочешь?  
— Ну да. Хочу, — Маркус от неожиданности сказал правду.  
— Тогда вперед. Ты получил карт-бланш. Все можно.  
Драко не кокетничал и не издевался. Просто спокойно предлагал себя. Маркус прищурился, пытаясь понять игру Малфоя, но огневиски туманило мозги. Мелкий сидит перед ним в одной тоненькой рубашечке и сам предлагает. А он хочет, да. Всегда хотел. Пару лет в Хоге и потом… долго. Вспоминал, иногда представлял. Надо бы закрыть эту тему.  
Малфой терпеливо ждал. Маркус качнулся к нему, грубо обхватил за плечи. Прошелся ладонями по тонким рукам, притянул к себе. Малфой послушно подался навстречу. Маркус накрыл его рот, засосал нижнюю губу, прикусил. Драко тихо выдохнул. Маркус завалил его на кровать, подмял под себя, жестко целуя, потянулся уже к пуговицам на штанах — и вдруг голове переклинило. Он откатился в сторону и глухо сказал:  
— Извини, Малфой. Не могу. Не так.  
— Уже не хочешь? — тихо спросил Драко.  
— Хочу. Только по-честному и трезвым. Я сейчас нихрена не соображаю и могу забыть. Лучше останься со мной и давай поспим.  
Он завалился на кровать, подтянул к себе повыше Малфоя и уткнул его носом себе в грудь. — Спи давай. Завра на трезвую поговорим.  
Тот не сопротивлялся, улегся рядом на бок, спиной к его груди. Маркус долго смотрел на светлую макушку, хотел было чмокнуть, но передумал, а потом уснул.  
Завтра утром Малфоя в постели уже не было. Он оставил записку на подушке; почерк у мелкого со школы так и не изменился, все еще пишет с этими позерскими завитушками.

«Я залатал дыру в крыше. Долго не продержится, надо обновлять заклинание, но пока сухо.  
Д. М.» 

Маркуса эта записка и исчезновение Малфоя взбесили. Испугался и свалил. Всегда так поступает. Заварит кашу, а в самый ответственный момент сбегает и не возвращается. Искать Малфоя не хотелось, думать о нем тоже. Хотелось пить и тупо пялиться в окно, за которым снова лило. Чертова погода. Чертов Малфой. Вечно они все портят.  
Пить Маркус не стал. Башка трещала, и он лежал в кровати, пока не стало легче. Потом встал, вынес из комнаты весь хлам и открыл окно проверить. Дождь прекратился, и в комнате запахло сырой землей и вишнями. У них был целый сад, мать их любила, ухаживала. Когда она умерла, за деревьями присматривать перестали. Маркус думал, что деревья засохнут, но те закрепились корнями и не сдавались, даже ветры и засуха их не взяли. Казались хилыми, а поди ж ты. Стоят, обнесенные розовыми цветами, пахнут. Не сдаются. Маркус сентиментальностью не страдал и в духов не верил, но как еще объяснить, что без всякого ухода деревья цвели и плодоносили?  
В тот же день Маркус высушил болото в холле и вынес мебель. Когда занялись ранние сумерки, он развел из нее огромный костер на заднем дворе. Пламя рычало и гудело, поглощало отсыревшие ножки диванов и вывороченную обивку. Маркус ходил вокруг, не давал огню вырваться за границы, возвращал в кострище норовившие сбежать обломки. Этот огонь был самым обычным, не магическим. Он не пытался убить или сжечь все вокруг, и это успокаивало. Костер догорел только под утро. Он пошел спать, когда уже светало. Кошмары ему не снились.  
Через неделю Маркус отправился в министерство за ежемесячным пособием и отчетом о своем жалком существовании — будто клерков и правда интересовало, нашел ли он работу и завел ли новых друзей. После встречи с куратором и конторских стандартных рекомендаций он вышел, скрипя зубами, и аккуратно прикрыл дверь. В первый месяц он вынес ее с петлями и стоимость починки вычли из пособия. Четыре недели ему пришлось питаться хлебом и древними запасами каши. Больше он не рисковал. Настроение было паршивым, грело только одно — можно будет снова затариться дешевым пойлом и забыться. Но в коридоре он столкнулся с Малфоем. Он даже здороваться не собирался, только Малфой схватил его за рукав и тихо шепнул  
— Я приду сегодня вечером.  
Отказать Малфою он не успел. Да и не смог бы. Бороться со слабостями трезвым и на голодный желудок никогда не получалось. Дома он снова убирал, как дурак. Застелил кровать относительно чистым бельем, проветрил комнату, вынес объедки. Даже зеркало пытался протереть, но только размазал мутные разводы по стеклу и плюнул на эту затею. Приготовил ужин как мог. Потом ждал, поправлял тарелки, курил. Несколько раз выходил во двор, зачем-то убрал с постамента позеленевшую каменную вазу. Отволок за дом, подумал, снова вернул на место. Долго сидел на крыльце, щурился вдаль и материл задерживающегося Малфоя: сначала про себя, потом вслух. Потом все надоело и накатило отупение, но внутрь он так и не зашел, пока вконец не замерз.  
Малфой пришел ближе к ночи. К тому времени он уже перестал ждать: лежал в ботинках на кровати и с открытой бутылкой. Малфой аппарировал в холл, взлетел по лестнице и сел рядом. Не поздоровался, даже не кивнул. Требовательно протянул руку и молча сделал несколько глотков. И сказал — нервным, высоким голосом.  
— Я тебе соврал. У меня тоже все хреново, Флинт. Отец часто болеет, мама сильно переживает, тащит на себе все и постарела. Я работаю мелким клерком в министерстве, чтобы доказать благонадежность, и не справляюсь с задачей по восстановлению былой славы нашего древнего рода. Сегодня меня задержал мой начальник-мудак, заставив заколдовывать ловушки на крыс. Я бы получил 10 из 10 за свои ловушки, так часто приходится их делать, а еще оттирать столы от чернил, убирать пыль и поливать кактусы. Я чувствую, что тупею. По ночам варю зелья, чтобы не забыть, но неделю назад у меня не получилось простое снотворное. Мне никто не говорит вслух, что ненавидит меня и лучше бы вся моя семья сгнила в Азкабане. Но они об этом шепчутся. Никто не проклинает вслух, но все это подразумевают. Первый год после победы выдался так себе.  
Малфой выпил еще.  
— Понятия не имею, зачем тебе все это рассказываю. Не смей меня жалеть.  
— Я и не умею, мелкий.  
— Я знаю. — Малфой кивнул. — Потому и пришел. Поцелуй меня.  
И Маркус подчинился. Прижался губами отчаянно и как в последний раз. Драко тихонько выдохнул и зажмурился. Смешной. Боится? Драко в его руках был тонким и холодным. Маркус грел его, касаясь щек, лба, подбородка, обнимал, крепко обхватив руками, вжимался носом в почти прозрачную кожу на шее. Хотелось быть нежным, а как — он не знал. Маркус провел шершавым пальцем по скуле, обрисовывая очертания, коснулся пальцем губ. Язык Драко скользнул по его пальцу и Маркуса бросило в жар. Встало резко и каменно. И тут Драко выпутался из его рук, сполз на пол и расстегнул его ширинку. Посмотрел в глаза и взял в рот. Делать минет он нихрена не умел, отсасывал дергано и рвано, цепляя зубами. Но было плевать на такие детали. Драко выдохся быстро, потерся щекой о бедро. Маркус дернул его вверх, устраивая у себя на коленях и целуя в шею. Его затапливали одновременно похоть, жалость и болезненная нежность. Драко поерзал на нем, проехался задницей по члену.  
— Трахнешь меня?  
— Да.  
— Я боюсь боли.  
— Я знаю, мелкий. Я знаю. Я не сделаю больно.  
Про себя он уже решил — сегодня снова ничего не будет. У Маркуса был разный секс. Скучный, горячий, быстрый, по пьяни, грубый, жесткий, короткий, за деньги… С Драко хотелось другого. Какого еще не было.  
Он вжался носом в выемку худющего плеча, втянул запах и прикусил кожу. Погладил по лопаткам — ласково, неловко. Ткнулся губами где-то возле уха. Хотелось нести сентиментальную чушь. Он раздел Малфоя: медленно, осторожно. Снял рубашку, брюки, носки с ледяных ступней. Долго держал их в ладонях, согревая. Малфой задергался, пробормотал невнятное "Не надо". Маркус поцеловал влажно его щиколотку, потом колено. Оторвался на минуту, разделся сам. Аккуратно сложил вещи Малфоя на дряхлый стул, свои швырнул на пол. Малфой сидел на кровати ровно, как за партой, обхватив себя руками и глядя в пол.  
— Эй, мелкий. Драко. — Маркус присел перед ним на корточки, взял его лицо в свои ладони. — Посмотри на меня. Холодно?  
Малфой наконец поднял взгляд и кивнул. Маркус уложил его, накрыл одеялом и пледом, сам нырнул в тепло. Лег на бок, пристроил вокруг себя Малфоя и обхватил разом два члена. Хотелось уже кончить. Он дрочил резковато, грубо — хрен его знает, как Драко нравится. Схватил его одной рукой за задницу, сжал, притискивая к себе еще ближе, поцеловал, задыхаясь.  
— Драко, черт же, я… — Он сам не знал, что хотел сказать. Поцеловал вместо слов снова, и Драко под ним задергался, всхлипнул и кончил. Он сам не продержался дольше, додрочил себе, кончил, сжимая зубы у Малфоя на плече и вытер руку о простынь. Драко странно молчал.  
— Ты как? — настороженно спросил Маркус.  
— Липко. — Драко поморщился, потряс ладонью в воздухе, и вдруг улыбнулся. — Если наложу очищающее заклинание, то почувствую себя как на работе. В душ хочу. Пошли вместе?  
Маркус выдохнул. Все в порядке.  
В душе Драко беспрестанно крутился, жаловался, что у него неприятная вода, что она попала в глаза и теперь они чешутся. Потом вдруг замер, прижал Маркуса к стене и поцеловал, заставляя забыть, как дышать. Оторвался так же резко и отвернулся.  
— Хех. — Маркус слизнул с губ капли. — Вода и правда мерзкая. А я ждал встречи.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Драко, не оборачиваясь.  
И не понятно было, говорил о последней неделе или вообще.  
Они вернулись на кровать и Маркус снова укрыл Драко одеялом.  
— Никуда не уйдешь, — он перекинул руку через Драко. — Не смей, ясно? Я услышу, если ночью попытаешься свалить.  
— Я останусь, — Драко задумался на мгновение и добавил. — До 8 утра, но будить не стану.  
— Проснусь сам, — Маркус добавил и потер закрывающиеся глаза. — Сейчас спи.  
Драко только хмыкнул и перестал ерзать. С мыслями о Малфое и еще квиддиче Маркус заснул.  
Конечно, он проспал. Он понял это сразу, не открыв глаза. Подушка рядом с ним была примятой после сна, но уже холодной. Маркус спустился вниз, на кухню. Там стояло две чашки: одна пустая, и одна полная, с едва теплым кофе. Рядом лежала записка без подписи:

"Кофе пил сам. Он у тебя отвратительный. В следующий раз принесу с собой".

В следующий раз. Маркус недоверчиво повертел записку и еще раз вчитался в слова. Драко, конечно, мелкая зараза: то появляется, то сбегает, не попрощавшись. Но "В следующий раз принесу свой" значит, что он будет, этот раз. Придет, никуда не денется. И в этот раз они точно будут трахаться: долго, смачно, не спеша. А утром будет кофе, даже если придется встать до рассвета или вообще не спать. Может, они выпьют его прямо в саду, под вишнями, если те еще не успеют облететь. Что будет дальше, Маркус решил не загадывать. Впервые за год он будет ждать что-то еще, кроме долбаного ежемесячного пособия, и черт его знает, может, в этом и есть смысл?


End file.
